Re-Union
by chitchats
Summary: What do you expect when your high school teacher sent you a reunion invitation 9 years after graduation?


Mike groaned as soon as he heard Bon Jovi's voice from his phone. He got up and took it from the table, far enough from his bed so he had to get up and reach the table to turn off the alarm. He was making his morning tea when a notification came to his phone. It was a text from Santana, his girlfriend for surprisingly the last 3 years.

**[From: Lady Lopez] Boy Chang, you up? You better be and go see the new doctor. I'll call you tonight.**

He murmured something about the term new doctor as he texted her back. It's suck that his former doctor got moved to another country when his knee supposed to be healed in 2 months. He wouldn't miss the final game, he had a plan to do. And instead of worrying his doctor, he made an appointment with the new doctor. The nurses said that the new doctor, Dr. Ford, was just transferred from NY and qualified to do whatever he had to do to make Mike's knee back to normal again. So he got his ass up and took a shower before grabbed his brunch and headed to hospital.

Mike had always hated hospital, it pictured the pain. So when he arrived, he soon parked his car and registered himself at the counter. It took half an hour for him to wait and he went in.

The doctor was sitting on his chair, backing the table, so Mike felt the need to tell him that he was there, "Hi doc, I'm Mike, the one with the injured knee?"

He wasn't sure why he said those thing when a short blonde nurse came and asked him to fill some papers.

"Mike? Mike Chang?", he heard his name mentioned by a man who now sat in front of the table. He frowned a little because he didn't think he said his last name before. _Maybe from the papers_, he thought.

Then he turned his head to see the doctor, which turned out, he already knew before. He grinned in surprise but then needed the rush to ask, "Dr. Ford from the name Rutherford, huh?"

Matt grinned back and got up to hug his high school mate.

"Oh my God, I haven't seen you in years! Come on, sit here, what's up bud?" He said as he took Mike to get his knee checked.

"What can I say? If I'm good, I wouldn't meet you here," he shrugged. Matt continued to check his knee and asked, "What happened? I mean, I read your papers, but I want details."

Mike told him the story when he got attacked at one game and injured badly. He also told Matt that he had surgery and lots of feet training but it still hadn't been normal yet. Sometimes he felt pain when he sat for a bit longer, but it hurt so bad too when he was hyper.

"So Dr. Ford, I have to win this final in 2 months, can you make it happen for me? I miss my playoff game, and clearly I won't miss the final," he pouted which earned a chuckle from Matt.

"Okay, first I need you take that look out of your Asian face. It's irritating, dude! And, I can't promise anything about your winning. But I'll make sure you'll be able to be in that final, or even get you dancing again, if you take the therapies."

"And as your friend, I ain't taking no for answer. I just made your appointments." He added before Mike could say anything. Mike smiled a bit then got up and hug Matt, murmuring some thanks to him.

"Just get me a ticket to your game," Matt replied as his grin grew wider.

"Trust me, you will. We should grab a drink sometimes, whenever you free, since you are here," Mike said. Matt nodded and suggested to go that night since his shift was only up to 5.

* * *

Mike left the hospital and headed his car to a book store, where he spent his spare time a lot lately. He used to read books when he wasn't practicing football. And since he wasn't practicing at all, he had his whole time to read more books. He usually just grabbed some random books from sport or medical or music section, or simply took some comics. But it was 3 already, he should meet Matt not less than 2 hours. _I guess I'll look for another books_, he told himself.

He made his way around the book store and finally landed his eyes on a best seller section. The top book titled 'Loser Like Me'. He frowned and thought, _there is no way any of us wrote a book_. So he grabbed one, remembering those time when New Directions decided to sing original songs at regional. He turned the book to see the summary and the writer.

Nothing, he saw nothing.

There was a summary, but nothing about the writer. It only said, written by 'MC'. _Who the hell is MC? The only MC in New Directions is him, Mike Chang_, he thought. He read the summary carefully, and smiled a little realizing that maybe one of his friends in Glee Club wrote the book. _Or maybe not_, he added to himself.

It's tiring to just walk around for only an hour, especially with his injured knee. So he decided to pay every books he took before, including the best seller one. Mike was sipping his tea at a coffee shop when he got text from Matt, mentioning about meeting at the new bar downtown.

**[To: Matt Rutherford] Fine by me.**

Or not. Santana clearly would kill him, seeing the fact he turned down her wish to go tasting that bar last week.

* * *

Mike just parked his car when he saw Matt was calling someone in front of the bar. Then he heard Matt murmuring i-love-you words. He furrowed his eyebrows but decided to greet him anyway and they went in.

_Wow, it looks nice, Tana would like it_, Mike told himself. _And extremely mad since she was the one who told me this place_, he added. He and Matt then sat in front of the bar, ready to order.

"Sir, we want one beer and one ..." Mike looked over Matt to mention his drink.

"Just beer," he said as Mike told the busy bartender to give them two beers.

They were just about talking when they heard a familiar voice called Mike's name, "Chang, is that you?"

Mike turned to see the man who just called him and his eyes grew wide, "Puck!"

He stood as Puck called another bartender to take his work and go out from the bar. They hugged boyishly, as Puck liked to say, and did some friendly toss just like they always did in high school.

"What now, Puckerman, no hug for me?" Matt called and showed a playful offended face. Puck's eyes got bigger as they hugged, and said things about not recognizing him next to Mike. Then Puck dragged them to an empty table so they could sit and talk.

"Okay, spill now!" Mike snapped at Puck playfully once they sat. Mike knew from his girlfriend that Puck was going to propose Brittany. The used-to-be-mohawked guy grinned and told them that he was now an engaged man. He told them about the proposal, ignoring the fact that people were glaring at them who laughed and giggled like a bunch of school girls.

"What about you, Rutherford? Not ready to man up yet?" Puck smirked.

Matt just grinned and pulled a shiny thing from his pocket. It was a ring. _Another engagement ring?_ Mike thought. Then Matt wore the ring in his ring finger and added, "Actually Puckerman, I am already married to the mother of my son."

Puck smirked and punched Matt in the arm, asking about the marriage thing. Mike just furrowed his eyebrows again, and cut his friends chats, "Wait a minute. You are married, and I don't even know who the girl is? You know who she is, Puck? And you already has a son?"

"I didn't know they were married, Chang!" Puck looked happily defended.

"Yeah, it happened a few weeks ago before I got moved here. And well, I don't have a son, Mike, not yet, but she's pregnant, so ..." Matt smiled. But before he added, Mike snapped at him, "Who is she?"

Matt chuckled at his friend's hyper, "She was Rachel Berry, Mike. Or as I can say now, Rachel Barbra Rutherford."

Mike's jaw dropped. He took his phone and dialed Rachel's number, mumbling some i'm-totally-killing-that-midget. Puck and Matt laughed at Mike's reaction, but understood that Mike might feel a bit disappointed because Rachel didn't tell anything to him.

"Michael!" Rachel squealed at the other side. Matt laughed as he heard his wife's voice, and Puck motioned Mike to put the phone on a loudspeaker mode.

"Tell me again, why I wasn't invited to the party?" Mike left his manner to greet people politely.

"What? What party, Michael?"

"Your wedding party, babe," Puck answered her.

"Noah, is that you?" The boys could tell she furrowed her eyebrows right now.

"Yes, he is. And you are not gonna hang up until you answer my question. I asked you, Legs, where's your manner?" Mike added, exaggerated his disappointment voice.

"There was no party, guys. One time we just went straight to the church and the next thing, we were married. And no more Legs, Michael. I have learned some Lima Heights from Santana back then, and I can do it right now to you if you call me with that unnecessary name again."

"I'm with her, Legs. I knew the real Lima Heights. I think I can handle yours." Mike smirked a little, made Matt confused, "Wait, you date Santana?"

"Is that Matt? Matthew? You said you grab drinks in a bar with some of your doctor friends?" Rachel hit her high pitch as she asked Matt.

"Wait, wait, wait, some doctor friends? Are you a doctor now, Rutherford?" Puck cut off the couple's conversation. And it kept going for the next ten minutes, where the boys just cut each other conversations.

"Boys, now shut up you three! You made sound like cats fight, it's irritating! Just listen, okay? First, Matthew, you need to explain how and why you meet those two instead of your companies from hospital. Later, Matt," She added before Matt could protest. And she kept talking like Rachel Berry used to do.

"And yes, Matthew, Michael has been dating Santana for the last 2 years while Noah is now officially engaged with Brittany. Then Noah, it's a yes to answer your question if my husband there is a doctor. In fact, he is an orthopedic doctor that handle Michael's injured knee. I know you are making face right now, Noah, so I'll continue explaining.."

"Michael is a quarterback in San Francisco 49ers football team, you might not notice because he had a Michael name instead of Mike or Chang or Other Asian in his jersey. Oh, it's 28 anyway. Long story short, he was injured because some guy tackled him. I don't even know what happened, I don't understand football anyway. But Michael have had his surgery and it left for the therapies, unfortunately his doctor got moved so he has Matt as his doctor now."

"Move on to you, Michael. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you about Matt and I. But you are totally invited for the wedding party which we haven't fixed the date yet. And if you want more detail yet so boring explanation, you are so welcome here in New York and we can talk about that, okay Michael?"

"Oh one more thing. Don't ask again how I know those things about you two guys, because I always keep my words back then to keep looking up to my fellow glee club members. Any objections before I hang up and go back home after rehearsing?"

The three boys remained silent for a while because, hey, they had no idea that Rachel would know everything even if she said she kept looking for them. Then Mike realized and snapped playfully at the girl from the phone, "I date Tana for 3 years, Legs! Ha! Rachel Berry apparently could do wrong.."

"Ugh, fine, Michael, I'll hang up and head home crying all night long because I was wrong," she snapped back as the boys laughed and said their goodbyes to her.

Puck wanted to ask Mike about Santana when he saw her ID on Mike's screen, right after Rachel ended their call.

"Hey babe," Mike smiled.

"Don't hey-babe on me, Chang. Where have you been? Why was your phone busy?" Puck laughed for what she snapped, while Matt mouthed whipped to him.

"Who was that?" Mike smiled wider and put her on loudspeaker.

"Sataaaaan!" Puck called her expressing his longing to Santana.

"Noah?"

"What's up, San?" Matt greeted her too.

"Wait, is that Matt Rutherford? Boy Chang, did you just put me on a speaker mode?" Mike chuckled and replied her, "Yes, I did, Lopez. And yeah, that was Puck and Matt. Apparently Matt is the same person as Dr. Ford, and Puck owns that new bar you said last time."

"What? Matt is your doctor now? And don't tell me that you are in that bar now, after you said not wanting to go there with me last week?"

"I was alone here in SF, Lopez. And Matt asked me after I saw him this afternoon, so what could I say?" Puck and Matt grinned seeing their glee friends fight over the phone.

"Whatever, you're so dead anyway, Chang. So guys, how's thing going on?" Mike just smiled as she talked and chatted with the other two boys. Then she mumbled something about her client to Mike and mentioned that she would call her later when he was home.

"I wouldn't believe that Satan could keep her eye on dating the one and only Mike Chang for the entire 3 years," Puck started over their conversation. Matt laughed and Mike just chuckled.

"Yeah, I wanna end that though, that's why I saw you, Dr. Ford," he smiled and drank his beer. Then he realized he picked wrong words when he saw his friends' faces, so he added, "I have plan to propose her, you know? Not just dating, but engaged and even then married, like you two did."

Matt let out his breath after a mini heart attack, "And what do you mean that's the reason you saw me?"

"Yeah, I kinda plan to propose her after winning final. And I have to play, doc," he shrugged and brushed his neck nervously. He was never good at talking about this thing, especially when the one he wanted to propose was his friends' ex.

In Mike's surprise, Puck and Matt smirked and said to plan the proposal well, knowing that his girlfriend was an EO manager. Then they finished their story, about Puck's proposal to Brittany, how Matt ended up with Rachel, and laughed remembering their high school dramas. Mike smiled thankfully to his friends, knowing that he got their back for doing his plan.

* * *

Mike arrived at his apartment after spending time with his buddies when Santana called her again, "Yo, babe."

"Are you home, Mike?" Santana asked, he could feel her worry in her words. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes I am, my lady. I also know that you're gonna ask me about my knee," he answered then told her what Matt said earlier about the therapies. He also told her about his meeting with the boys.

"Let's just hope the therapies will go well and I can play in the final," he finished his story.

"You do realize that your knees are much more important than the final, right Chang?" she sounded her worry.

"I know, Tan, I know. Well, enough about me. How do you do in Vegas, babe?" Mike decided to end their conversation about his knee, knowing Santana would keep her worries with her. Then he listened to Santana's week, handling some irritating client who wanted everything she held to be perfect but didn't want to give her space to work. He cheered her up, and that was all what Santana needed. Actually that was all what Mike needed, to hear Santana laughing at whatever he said.

"Okay Mike, I'm gonna need you to hop on your bed now. You need some rest after too much walking," she was back to the stubborn Santana.

"I miss you, you know?" Mike ignored her.

"I miss you too, I will meet you on Friday, okay?"

"I know. Goodnight, Tan," he smiled sadly.

"Goodnight, Mike. I love you," she hung up their call, leaving Mike sleep with his smile curved in his lips. _I love you too, Lopez_, he thought.

* * *

3 days later, Mike was just surfing the internet when he got an email form his former Glee Club teacher, Mr. Schue.

**From: [William Schuester]**

**To: [Shannon Beiste] [Shelby Corcoran] [Finn Hudson] [Arthur Abrams] [Michael Chang Jr.] [Noah Puckerman] [Jake Puckerman] [Kurt Hummel] [Blaine Anderson] [Samuel Evans] [Matthew Rutherford] [Joe Hart] [Rory Flanagan] [Ryder Lynn] [Wade Adams] [Rachel Berry] [Mercedes Jones] [Santana Lopez] [Brittany Pierce] [Tina Cohen-Chang] [Quinn Fabray] [Lauren Zizes] [Sugar Motta] [Kitty Wilde] [Marley Rose]**

**Subject: [I Miss You Guys]**

**Hey guys, how are things going? **

**I miss you, all of you. So I kinda plan to have a Glee reunion. I suggest maybe around the labor day. Let me know if you can make it or not, so I can start planning the things.**

**Sincerely,**

**William Schuester**

_Labor day? I have final, right?_ He asked himself. _I should ask coach_, he continued as took his phone to text his coach.

**[To: Coach Shannon Beiste] Hey Coach, is the final game held around the labor day?**


End file.
